tgafandomcom-20200213-history
Takeru Tanaka
Takeru Tanaka was the former apprentice and aide of Omaroch d'Zarnagon and later the Grand Magus of the Magicracy of Alent's Western Army during Omaroch's absence. He was a man with a dry sense of humour who wished to see the magicracy prosper and spread its area of influence over the rest of Libaterra. He perished in the Battle of the Rivers because of the betrayal of Spectre who orchestrated the army's and the magus's downfall. Biography Early Years Takeru Tanaka was born in Yamato and trained to become a mage loyal to Shogun Masamori Hyuga. By the time the Great War began, he fought with his countrymen against the Grand Alliance. When the demons invaded after the Cataclysm, however, Takeru nearly lost his life. He and a few other mages survived with the help of Omaroch d'Zarnagon who took them under his wing. Owing his life to Omaroch and seeing the lost cause of Yamato which had fallen to demons, Takeru swore to pay back his life debt to Omaroch and became his apprentice and aide in the Magicracy of Alent. Godslayer Era On Death's Trail Omaroch and Takeru were busy constructing new towers in the mage district of Alent. When Omaroch suddenly began sneezing loudly, Takeru teased him with a Yamatian folk story which told of a person sneezing when a loved one was thinking about him. He then mischievously suggested that they should try zapping the workers to get the towers built faster. Omaroch wasn't amused by Takeru's banter, however, and instead retorted dryly that if they were to zap the workers, perhaps Takeru should be zapped first to set an example. Takeru noticed that Omaroch wasn't in the best of moods so he instead decided to think of another way to motivate the workers. A Crimson Dawn Archmage Jemuel granted Omaroch the title of Grand Magus, commander of Alent's Western Army, and ordered him to crush the forces of the Crimson Coalition which was threatening Alentian territory. Omaroch travelled to the Great River in Western Libaterra with the army to repel the Coalition, and Takeru followed him as his aide and became one of his top lieutenants as they fought the Coalition back. Defiler's Touch Omaroch left control of the western army to Takeru and left to take care of some unspecificed unfinished business. Takeru, now the Grand Magus of Alent's Western Army, found himself in a tricky predicament but nevertheless faced the Coalition which was now renewing its attacks after it had found out that the feared commander Omaroch had left. Takeru proved his worth when he successfully repelled the Coalition's attacks, holding the line so that Alent could prepare to bomb the Coalition's forces with the future airship armada. However, Spectre, an operative from the Order of the Black Rose snuck into Takeru's tent at night and switched the Grand Magus's sword with a similar-looking sword which had an enchantment on it. When she was caught, she was revealed as a double agent working for Alent. Known well in Alentian intelligence circles, Spectre managed to convince Alentians that she was working for Alent on this mission even though she was only weaving a very convincing lie to take suspicion off herself. Day of the Damned More info later. Death Takeru noticed that his sword began glowing all of a sudden with strange runic markings. He realized at that moment that he'd been tricked into using an enchanted sword, but before he could release his grip from the hilt, it was already too late. The powerful enchantment within the sword affected his mind, turning him into a madman who began killing his own men. Eventually his own underlings had to strike him down before he could cause any more casualties among the officers. The Grand Magus of Alent's Western Army perished tragically, and his death led to the downfall of the entire Western Army which descended into chaos in the battle against the Coalition. Aliases and Nicknames ; Grand Magus : What Takeru became known as after Omaroch handed over the leadership of Alent's Western Army to him. Appearance A dark-haired Yamatian man who is dressed alternatively in brown robes or dark blue armor depending on if he's in or out of combat. Personality and Traits A somewhat snarky but ultimately loyal man with a sense of honour who wished to pay back his life debt to Omaroch. He felt the Magicracy of Alent's cause was just and did everything in his power to promote Alent's agenda. He no longer saw Yamato as anything more than a lost cause, although he secretly hoped that one day the magicracy could perhaps expand its area of influence there and liberate it from demons. Powers and Abilities Takeru was skilled at the use of his sword and knows how to cast destructive black magic spells. Relationships Garus Kax Takeru and Garus often had playful, somewhat snarky banter whenever they were in the same area. Despite their verbal duels they respected each other as colleagues, and Takeru trusted Garus as one of his closest and most cunning lieutenants. Garus likewise saw Takeru as a competent commander who did his best to keep the Coalition on the other side of the Twin Rivers. Omaroch d'Zarnagon Takeru felt he had to pay back Omaroch for saving his life in the past, but this reverence didn't stop him from snarking at him in a friendly manner from time to time. Omaroch usually responded back in kind, and this playful banter between the two showed that they shared a close friendship as colleagues and as a former master and apprentice. See also *Garus Kax *Omaroch d'Zarnagon Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Magicracy of Alent Category:Third Age Category:Yamato Category:Yamato Empire